Wish for an Interesting Life?
by allfailbreaksloose
Summary: A young man living in Japan as a regular transfer student as he looks forward for an interesting life.
1. Lookout!

"**You're pathetic and useless man, you're no good and a Jinx on our business, I'm not gonna be harsh on you, here take this check and live on your own. I will ask Edward to accompany you, so you will have guidance."**

**Shit, that dream again, it never fails to get my attention.**

**My Name is Enrico Caballero and I'm 15 years old, living in a small house in Okinawa, and I'm being accompanied by my butler and my bestfriend Edward Reyes, he's 22 years of age, supposed to be my dad's successor of his business. **

**Practically speaking, I'm just a Highschool student living here in Japan, Luckily I can communicate to the locals since I've been learning Japanese language as a kid, so I have no worries and the role of Edward is he's the one taking care of the expenses and acquisition of properties, since we have lots of money came from my Dad's heritage. **

**So my life begins here…**

**It was 8am at a Monday morning. I asked Edward for some towel as he actually gave me last night.**

Care for a towel my leash? Edward giggled as Enrico joined confused.

"**Sure, thanks Edward", as I replied and I noticed there's a smirk when he turned behind on me or is it just me? **

**He offered me to eat but I refused since I'm gonna be late for school, for 15 minutes at most. **

"**Toodles Edward!" **

" **See you later my leash "**

**As I quickly run on the street, I didn't noticed that a girl is crossing, so a drastic disaster happened. **

**KYAAAAAA~!**

"**Are you alright? "As I question the young girl that I bumped into.**

"**I'm fine; I was a bit edgy on that one and I didn't notice you." The girl quickly answered.**

"**May I have your hand so I can get you up?" I offered my help after that.**

**Obviously I asked for her name, She's Misaki Iya, a 2****nd**** year highschool at the same school I was and she's devastatingly hot, as I tell you. After I introduced myself. I asked her to run for it since were damn late for school.**


	2. Wait What?

**As we quickly run on our school, it was like, 9:30 in the morning, damn, I was like I wish I didn't bump this girl for just hurrying up. **

**She asked me a question, if my room is same as hers. I don't get her question but I quickly replied that my room is in 305; she smiled at me and said, we're on the same room, so we are classmates, Yay! **

**I don't know if it was blessing in disguise or what, I was looking at her cute face at the moment, and finally, we arrived to our classroom. **

"**Are you ready? " She asked me in a grave tone.**

**I just nodded because I'm unsure of what I'm doing.**

**At the moment she grabs the sliding door handle, the aura feels different, The Aura of Execution perhaps, but I'm still unsure what the hell I'm doing here.**

**As the door opens…**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY IYA-CHAN!" our fellow classmates greeted her.**

"**Oh you guys, you're so sweet, seriously who prepared this one?" She asked our classmates.**

**As the classmates pointed finger at our teacher, Mr. Eremes Ichida, our homeroom teacher, as he approached an greeted Ms. Misaki for her birthday. I was wondering that Ms. Misaki is even popular and…**

"**Mr. Transferee! Mr. Transferee! Please come in and dig in to the party" as Mr. Ichida wants me to get in to the party room. As soon as I entered, all eyes went on me for the moment, and I was like, I'm gonna be executed? The way they look, they were looking forward for that.**

"**Alright Mr. Transferee, I would like to give the honors on Introducing yourself, is that fine?" As our teacher asks me, and I nodded in agreement. **

**As I introduced my self, there's someone yelled "Wait what?"**

**I wonder who that guy is, and what the fuck is his problem.**


	3. Some Random Douchebag

**After that scene, the whole class went nuts, I feel embarrassed with the girl I just met, I feel like I blushed like a girl frawning. **

**What should I do to that Douche?**

**Should I confront him or not? I can't stand being embarrassed in front of others, I should confront him at least. That guy looks like a hooligan but heck, I should do it.**

"**Wait what? Do you say? "In an angrily tune.**

"**Yo playa, I just can't stand guys who live on 3****rd**** world countries" replied by that guy.**

"**Screw you and I have money, If you're blabbering crap on our country and this is for you~!" As I hand him my personal favorite delicacy, Dried Mangoes.**

"**Dried Mangoes playa? Huh, ya think imma fall for that?" As he questioned my offering.**

"**If yer stuck up on eating raw fish, try to nourish yer brain with this mangoes okay? Try harder next time on discriminating me." As I smirk and turn behind him.**

**At the time I turned around, he touched my shoulder and forced me to turn around and grabbed my shirt as he lift me upward and he's gonna attempt to punch me, as the fist go close to my face. A loud scream come across the room.**

"**KYAAAAA~! Nobunaga please stop!" **

**That was close, thanks to Misaki, I don't have to visit the infirmary for the moment.**

"**Mr. Nobunaga, please calm your horses and enjoy the party, please respect your fellow classmates or else." As Mr. Ichida warned the bulligan. (Bulligan = Bully with the looks of Hooligan)**

"**Are you alright Mr. Cabarrero?" Asked by Mr. Ichida.**

"**Just Call me Ric, sir. That was a close call, thanks to Ms. Misaki." As I approached Ms. Misaki and tried to offer her a bag of dried mangoes, and luckily she accepted it. **

"**Since it is a token of your gratitude, I will take it. " As she smiled after confirming I was alright.**

**I asked her who's that guy, I heard only Nobunaga on his name. **

"**Oh, that was Seiji Nobunaga, president of the Judo Club of this school. " She replied.**

**As I looked on Nobunaga, he gestured to me as I'm dead. Really, I should be more cautious then. **


	4. Wishing on a Shooting Star

"Never mind him; he's just a substandard bully. Nothing more, nothing less" As she looked at me that I was worried about Nobunaga

"Thank you again Ms. Misaki, I would be dead if you didn't do that" Sighing with relief as I thanking her that much.

"Just call me Iya, alright? It's just too formal the way you call me" as she looked at me smiling.

As we continue on partying Mr. Ichida had an announcement.

"Alright students, we don't have formal classes up to next week, so basically we will just have an attendance and you're free to go" as he exclaims his announcement excitedly.

Of course, we were happy about that announcement, until the afternoon, we don't stop partying until Iya called me outside.

"Hey Ric, do you want to go with me tonight?" as she asks me this question, there's a lot happening on my mind, I don't know why she asked me, I'm just a normal guy, not ala Johnny Bravo physique or Johnny Depp's handsomeness. Until she repeated the same question since I'm not paying attention at her.

"Err. I would like to… but My Roommate would be worrying about me if I don't go home on time" As I said this, my conscience was like "What the hell are you thinking? This is an opportunity of a lifetime."

"Don't worry, I'll call your roommate then so he won't be worried that much, okay?" She told me in a nice tune.

As she talked to Edward (which is my butler not my roommate), She mentioned that we will have a date. Again I was like, that escalated pretty quickly. As she dropped the call, she smiled at me and said that Edward agreed on that event. What a relief, I thought Edward will be just a douche for not allowing me to join Iya this night.

"Hey Ric, We need to get walking up to that hill, so we can arrive there early." As she grabbed my hand and run to the direction where the hill is.

As we arrive at the hill, it was night already, for almost a like 2 hours of walking, (Well talking about walking distance) we looked up in the sky, it was full of stars. We see a shooting star. We quickly whispered our wish. Usually my wish is just my life is more interesting than any simpleton had.

"You want to know my wish?" She asked me that question.

I don't know what to reply, but I agreed still.

As she whispered me her wish, my phone is ringing. I bet it is Edward.


	5. Bothering Wish

After she whispered her wish, I answered my phone, my thoughts exactly, it was Edward.

"My Leash, we got a problem, you need to go home quick!" As he says this I wonder it is about the rental of our rooms in our home, afterall it's too huge to begin with to be used only by two persons.

"Please my leash. Please come home" As he begs for me to come home.

I just agreed to go because I feel that there's something wrong, I hope I could get at home by an hour not two.

"Iya-chan, I need to go home, don't worry about your wish, you will find it sooner or later" As I bid goodbye on Iya, she left a grumpy face on me. I just waved my hand and smiled.

*Sighs* that wish, I didn't see it coming. Things are getting on my way but, what the hell is this feeling.

Am I feeling some sort of pity about her, but heck it was disturbingly weird for me.

Having me as a boyfriend, come on get real. I want it but I have also a guilty feeling, it's just the first day we met and she wants me to be her boyfriend. My traits I possess are the one she wants for her ideal boyfriend.

I don't know what to say, I just wished that everything will be interesting here.

As I rode my bus going home, I bet she's following me on my tracks, having the sorrowful aura when I left her.

I kept on thinking, Is this weird or something?

My Angelic Conscience pops out and says

"Its fine, probably she admires you for your traits and your kindness."

My Demonic Conscience comes also in the fray

"Dude, things are going in to your way, she likes you so love her back, If you know what I mean"

As I think of it, both of my conscience just high-fived and vanished into thin air.

As I arrived home, there are two ladies standing in front of our door quarreling, one is an Italian girl wearing a White hood and possessing Red hair and the other one is wearing ala stripper's getup.

Edward's Emergency. Really. Epic.


End file.
